The Aftermath
by kirstenvangsness
Summary: After a case that Frank (the most prolific serial killer of all time) title is taken, Morgan and Garcia fall deeper in love. When she is abducted after receiving some news that will change her life forever, Derek will go to the ends of the earth to find her... or will he?
1. Chapter 1&2

Tuesday, December 30, 2014

12:09 PM

I do not own any Criminal Minds characters or the show, as unfortunate as it is. Feedback is always welcome.

*Chapter 1*

"Morgan, where the hell are you?" Garcia said to herself.

She was sitting in her office looking through some old files trying to computerize some of the older ones and publish some of the profiles on the BAU's official website. She thought she had heard something several times, she finally turned around from her large computer. To her surprise, nothing was there. They had just gotten done with an extremely horrible case. Suddenly Frank had lost his title to the most prolific serial killer of all time. She slowly turned back around to her computer. A door squeaked and that was it for Penelope , she got up and grabbed her baseball bat that she kept in her office. She took off her high heeled pink platforms and slowly approached her door. She had a ton of thoughts whirling through her mind. She couldn't help but think someone was after her. She got to the door, and studied it for a few moments. She gently placed her hand on the door knob, took a deep breath and turned it. She stepped out of the room. Turning slightly to see everything. Suddenly, a hand came around her eyes and mouth. She took the bat and started swinging. She finally made contact. She was released.

"Damn, Baby Girl, that's what I get for messing with you, huh?" Said the all to familiar voice of

Derek.

"Why I ought to-" Was all Penelope could get out before Derek kissed her.

"I have dreamed of doing that longer than you could imagine." Said Derek

It wasn't that Penelope didn't like Derek, because she did, it was just that she didn't want to loose the relationship she had with him over something so petty as a kiss, or one night in bed, or something else as stupid. She just looked into his eyes and it was like all she had thought was dissipating into nothing but a thought that she had in a dream. She reached around Derek and put her hands over his shoulders. She spread her fingers out to feel all of his muscles. Penelope opened her eyes and saw a shocked JJ and Reid standing in pure astonishment. They must have seen the fear in her eyes because the turned to walk off. Derek pulled away and looked at Reid and JJ. Derek and JJ caught each others gaze. JJ looked franticly around and pulled Reid into a passionate kiss. As if it would release the tension of the moment.

"What are you doing JJ" asked a muffled Reid.

Soon the entire hallway was in a hot make-out session. Derek picked Penelope up and carried her to her car which she had named Esther. Derek set her ever so gently into the shot gun seat and he got into the drivers seat. He drove to his house and carried Penelope in and set her on the counter. Derek went back to finish what he started. There was a hot passionate kissing. Derek feeling all over Penelope's body, and Penelope returning the favor. Why had he waited so long to do this, Derek kept asking himself. Derek tugged at the hem of Penelope's shirt, preparing to pull it over her head.

"Stop, please stop." Penelope pleaded

"Why? We are just getting" started Said Derek.

«Chap 2»

Forgive me because I'm having to do this off of my tablet which is awkward and weird so... I apologize ahead of time.

"Derek, honey, I love you but what if they find out." Asked Penelope genuinely worried.

"Penny, would you calm down and listen to me?" Asked Derek as he pressed his index finger to her lips.

"They won't find out. I know dating within the BAU is looked down upon, but I've been waiting to long for this to get ruined now. I mean JJ and Reid already saw us." Explained Derek.

You could see the hesitation on Penelopes face as if she were weighing her options here. She thought as Derek got nervous. Derek got up to walk outside for some fresh air. He got to the door and then she spoke.

"Hey eyebrows, I know your not just gonna leave me here all alone. You have to finish what you started right?"

The look of flat out excitement on Derek's face was obvious to Penelope. They kissed passionately. The fire was lit and there was no putting it out now. Derek broke the kiss just long enough to put her on the bed. Derek grabbed at the hem if her shirt. She wasn't concerned about the fact that her hair was going to get messed up. She could redo it, but a night like this with Derek Morgan was all but real to her. She was pulled back to reality when Derek pulled off her bra. She suddenly got chills all up and down her back as he began to suck and pull. She looked at him with a bewildered smile. Penelope pulled off her skirt and threw it into the accumulating pile of discarded clothes. The only thing separating Derek from Penelope was his boxers. She had discarded her panties long ago.

He kissed every inch of her delicate body. Stopping in all of the right places. Penelope could hardly take it anymore. He was teasing her way to much. Derek went down and began to finger her. Remembering that he had plenty of time. Penelope began to orgasm and her back arched as she groaned. Derek hadn't done anything yet ans couldn't wait to show her what he could do. He put three fingers inside of her wiggling them in a come here motion. Again she was having an orgasm. She nor him made any communication because they could communicate without words. Derek looked at her and she was dripping wet. He looked at her as if to ask for permission. She nodded. Penelope then smiled as he got on top of her. There was no stopping them now.


	2. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I love getting them!

*Chapter 3*

Penelope woke up first thing in the morning. She rolled over to see a shirtless Derek Morgan. She was alarmed at first, then as the memory came back over her as a wave, she sank back down into her serene state of mind. Derek rolled over and pulled her close.

"You know I love you, right?" asked Derek, hoping to get more than just a yes out of her.

"Yes, and I love you too, Chocolate Thunder." She said sleepily

Derek mumbled a little and they both fell back asleep. A couple of hours had passed and it was now 8:00am on a Monday. Neither of them remembered that it was a Monday. Penelope's main phone rang. She nor Derek budged as David Bowie continued to sing about being heroes one day. Then Penelope's backup phone rang. It was a simple regular ringtone. Only two rings rang before Derek's started going off. They both woke up and answered the phone. Penelope put the person on the other end of her line on hold while she listened intently to Derek's phone on speaker. It was Hotchner.

"We are going to need you at the BAU today we have an odd case. Can you be in in an hour?" Asked Hotch.

" Yes. If we need to be." Said Derek hesitantly.

Penelope watched as Derek flipped his phone off and she put hers on speaker listening to the voice it was a man.

"Is anyone in the room with you?" asked the voice.

"No, only my boyfriend why?" She responded.

"Go on the porch and we can continue our conversation in private." said the voice.

Penelope went onto the porch and continued the conversation. Derek watched as she paced. Derek knew this was her tell. Something was wrong. Something was very,very wrong, and he more than anything wanted to make it right. She looked around as if to tell that she was in trouble. After another gruesome four- and-a-half minuets, Penelope walked back into the house. She wanted to tell Derek what had happened on the phone, but the person had given her a threat, if she told anybody, the person would kill everyone near and dear to her. The mysterious person even knew her address, and that's what really scarred her.

"What was that, and don't you dare say "Oh, nothing." Or I'm gonna kick you ass." Stated Derek a little to harshly.

"It seriously was nothing. Just somebody found something out about my parents." Stated Penelope as innocently as she could

Derek bought the lie that Penelope was telling. He had a feeling that there was more to it than that, but he wasn't going to press matters. He had almost forgotten that he had to plan Rossi's surprise party for his birthday.


	3. Chapter 4

* I don't own criminal minds... Thanks for the reviews guys.*

Derek paced on the bedroom floor as Penelope slept. He hadn't forgotten the phone call she had gotten from the day before. He wanted to confront her about the fact that he knew she was lying, but he would have to admit that he went through her phone, which he didn't want to admit quite yet. Derek was still giddy at the thought of how the word "boyfriend" had rolled off of Penelope's tongue as she was on the phone with mystery man. He knew it was nobody with information from her parents because he had called the number back and it was a payphone. Something was going on and he knew Penny wasn't going to come clean without a fight.

"Good morning". Penelope murmured.

"Hey sweet thing, there is some coffee in the kitchen" Derek responded sweetly.

"Ok, I may go get some in a little while". She responded sleepily.

Penelope knew something was up with Derek, but why hadn't he said something to her about it yet. She got up and slipped on her soft unicorn slippers and silently shuffled to the kitchen where a steaming hot pot of coffee as black as the midnight sky awaited her. She went out to the porch and sat down. She was thoroughly exhausted because of what last night had required of her. She had to cross check everyone who owned a pet within a 30 mile radius of the statue of liberty because a homicidal maniac had been running around cutting up rat parts and spreading them all across New York. She still managed to be flamboyant but she really had to try sometimes. Being Penelope Garcia could be exhausting at times. She had to pull an all-nighter to find who the culprit had been. She wasn't truly convinced that it was the right guy. He was suspected of 3 murders that rat heads had been found shoved down the throats of 3 women with long blonde curly hair.

Penelope went to the bathroom and unlocked her phone. She looked down at it and noticed that it's caller history had been cleared. There was no way this was her doing. She called the phone company and they confirmed that it had been done while she was still asleep. It took her all but half a second and before she knew it she was screaming Derek's name. And not in the kind of good way. She was obviously mad.

"Derek Morgan, what the hell were you doing on my phone, this is my privacy and if you can't learn to respect it, then your not going to learn to respect me either. Are you even listening to me? Derek, you know what... I'm out of here. OK? call me when you grow the hell up." Penelope had gone off in a rage of anger and hurt. She was so upset that he couldn't trust her. She wanted to tell him about the phone call just as bad as he wanted to know. But she absolutely couldn't.

Derek stood there. Dumbfounded and confused. He was hurt and amazed that she had been able to figure out that he had called that payphone. He was upset because Penelope is the only person ever to have walked out on him would she ever forgive him. He didn't know but he just stood there and watched the woman of his dreams make a dramatic exit, complete with a slammed door to conclude her rage.


	4. Chapter 5

Derek didn't sleep at all the night before. He thought he had heard the sounds of Penelope coming in more than once. More than anything he just wanted her back safely. Now he was boarding the jet he lifted up his bag and climbed the five steps that led to the entrance of the jet. More than anything he just wanted their friendship to go back to normal. He got to the doorway as he peeked inside. He saw a woman who he felt that he knew in another world. She had brown hair with purple and red streaks. He thought it looked awful. Her pink cat ear headband glittered in the light of the jet. Rossi obviously picked up on Derek's discomfort with the situation. He looked at him apologetically. Derek looked over at Hotch and glared. If looks were actions, he'd have had Hotch pinned against the walls of the jet easily. Hotch picked up his left hand and made a questioning motion, as if to ask what had happened, or what was wrong. Derek took his seat and pulled out his headphones. He picked up his phone and quickly caught Hotch up on the situation. Some texts were exchanged between the two that had some not so nice content about the co-worker, Penelope Garcia.

What Hotch and Morgan had forgotten is that they were on a jet with hacker extraordinaire. She easily tapped into the jet's database and got the messages. She quickly caught up on the texts that were exchanged. Why had Derek done this. She was so hurt. All she wanted to do was go be with him. Go back to being in his arms, why did that seem so impossible right now? She decided that she would handle this like a mature adult. She knew that if she tried to approach Derek the wrong way about it, he'd act like a 5 year od. Not that he didn't on a regular basis anyways. She stood up as the jet hit a Jetstream and quickly fell back into her original position. After they had made it a few minuets, she stood back up and straightened her skirt, walked over to the table were her Chocolate Thunder was sitting and sat down next to him. He had his head up against the window with his headphones on. She looked at him for a few moments before her eyes got heavy and she was leaning her head on his shoulder, matching her breaths to his. They quickly fell asleep.

Derek awoke before she did and he was a little confused, because the last time he checked they were still fighting and he didn't want to make her any more mad than she needed to be. He planned on coming clean as soon as they got a few private moments when they hit the ground in New York again. The Rat Murderer was back at it again. It had only been a few days, but apparently the NYPD was unable to hold the suspect long enough to try him for the murders. Derek petted Penny's hair, wondering why she had dyed it. He hated it when she dyed her hair and wished she would just leave it the natural blonde it was. He had always tried to be supportive of her fashion, because he liked the fact that she was unique. She woke soon after and buried her head in his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, since she had ben acting like nothing happened, so was he. It seemed like what they were doing. Penelope started to whisper in his ear, but then felt him tense up. She took her hand and put it on his crotch. She suspected he wanted her, but she was right and she got slapped across the arm for her daring move.

"Don't do that here Baby Girl." He said

"Why not? You know I like to have some fun after a night of being lonely and doing shots." she said.

What Derek and Penny didn't know is that the other new couple in the BAU was watching them as well. Very discreetly. That would be JJ and Spencer. Whenever Penelope had made her move on Morgan, they both had made eye contact. JJ looked at Penelope as if she was breaking the law. Hotch hadn't seen it and it was a good thing too. They both would have been in some trouble. To make things worse for Derek and Penelope, section chief Erin Strauss was going to be coming up to New York to "assist" with the case. In Morgan's vocabulary this meant constant bitching. What Morgan didn't know is that his thoughts were the same as everybody else's. The plane touched down at 3:37am, Derek and Penny went to go get a room together as they just pretended that nothing had happened. It was probably for the best for now at least. They had to keep their heads in this case.


	5. Chapter 6

*Thinking of possibly discontinuing this story. Please tell me what you guys think that I should do*

Chapter 6

Penelope woke up first thing. Derek was still in bed and she was thinking of doing something to get him back for all of the pain and the huge bar tab she had ye to pay. She looked down at her nails and smiled as little pink cat faces stared back at her and she thought of all the times where she wished she had seen kitten videos instead of the horrible that constantly filled her screens. She relaxed into the arm chair in the room. It was an ugly floral color. She had a large cup of hot coffee and watched Derek sleeping peacefully. She was waiting on him to wake up because he was her ride to the NYPD. She had gotten drunk and tried to drive herself home. She had gotten pulled over and her license had been compromised. She hadn't told Derek about it yet, this was also something she wasn't looking forward to telling Hotch. Derek mumbled in his sleep as she rose from her chair hopefully and wanted him badly to wake up.

"Good morning, whats up?" Said Derek

"Nothing, I just want everything to go back to normal. I'm so sick and tired of this fighting. Everyone has been asking about what happened, so in my experience of being on the jet drunk, I think its best that we continue to be ourselves and love each other... also I got a DUI 2 nights ago." Said Penelope so quick, she hardly even understood herself.

"I think we should forget and move on too, but did you just say you got a DUI?" Derek asked harshly.

"I didn't mean to... I was almost home when I swerved and it just so happened that I hit a cop's mailbox. Derek they took my license to drive, can you take me to the NYPD. I haven't told Hotch yet, but I was supposed to be in 15 minuets ago." She asked

"Yes sure lets go." Said Derek lovingly

Derek grabbed his keys as he shook his head in loving disbelief at Penelope. He couldn't believe what she had done. They walked hand in hand into the NYPD.


	6. Chapter 7

***I am going to try and continue to write this story, so bare with me ;) thanks for the reviews!***

Chapter 7

Penelope straightened her pink plaid skirt, looked at Derek, took a deep breath and prepared to tell Hotch about her DUI. Derek placed his hand over hers and gave it a tight squeeze, as if he was reassuring her that it would be alright. It was as if Hotch had already known that she had something important to tell him.

"Sir, I erm I... I have to tell you something important if you have time sir." She paused as if waiting to get permission to continue.

"Continue Garcia, spit it out...I don't have all day!" He said

"Sir, I got a- I got a... DUI two nights ago. Derek and I got into a major fight and then I went to a bar and I still haven't paid my tab on it because I have t wait until the next pay day... Sir I am so so sorry about this and I promise it wont happen again-" Penelope trailed off and waited for Hotch to respond.

"You're right Penelope... It won't happen again. Until you get your license back I don't want to see you in the office. I don't even know if I want to see you after you get your license back. Garcia, you do realize that everything that you do ends up coming back on all of us." Hotch said.

"Sir... I'm" Is all Penelope could say until she got choked on tears and ran out of the room with her hands covering her face.

Derek went running behind Penny. Giving Hotch a look much like the one he had given him when Derek got onto the jet, he went after Penelope. Dr. Reid went after Derek thinking of some statistics that said how 85% of women want to be left alone for at least 15 minuets after having devastating news. It was almost like Derek knew what Reid wanted.

"Back off Reid, she's not like most girls... Even if you knew what that was like." Said Derek

"Derek, it's obvious that something else is bothering you about Penelope, and you should be concerned. I know I am, please just leave her alone. She just needs some time." Said Reid apologetically.

"Damn it, Reid! I told you I don't want any of your statistics and other bull shit. Okay? If you want to use statistics on JJ then that's your problem not mine." Yelled Morgan forcefully.

Reid turned and went out of the door of the room. He was hurt because all he wanted to do was help Derek. Unfortunately Derek wanted nothing to do with Reid for several days. At least that's what he was feeling at the time. .Why couldn't Reid understand the fact that he didn't care about any statistical facts, conspiracy theories and whatever else Spencer was always trying to pull. Derek had always felt strongly that Garcia was a one of a kind type of girl and would have to always be treated like the treasure she was, not by statistics.

"Hey Baby Girl, I know it looks bad right now, but there's a light at the end of every tunnel and you just need a little Derek time right now don't you?" Asked Derek lovingly as he could.

"Derek, there is something that has been on my mind. You know all of those strange phone call... They have been an automated voice machine threatening for somebody to come and kill me. I wanted to tell you before now, but they know where we live and I'm so scarred, Derek. I think it has something to do with Frank, I mean he is the most prolific serial killer and he's about to loose that title to this dismembered rat dude." Penelope explained slowly

"Sweetie, why didn't you say something before now?" Asked Derek.

"I was scared that he was going to get you." She confessed.

"Come on, lets go tell Hotch what's going on." Said Derek.


	7. Chapter 8

**Warning* This chapter does have mature content*

Chapter 8

Derek had told Penelope to go and sit in the car and wait for him to tell Hotch about the mysterious phone calls. She sat in the car thinking about how totally hot he'd be when he came out of the double glass doors, through the rain, his grey t-shirt would be soaked and clinging to his body. She was making herself excited for nothing. It wouldn't be like him to want to "play around" in the middle of the day. Still she sat in the car and daydreamed about him and how he was the true love her life. He finally came walking out of the double doors and the rain came down hard. Making part of her fantasy come true. She stared uncontrollably at him. He extended his right arm to pull the handle of the car. He opened the door and sat down. He firmly closed the door, started it and looked over at Penelope who was smiling like she had something planned. She pulled him close and began kissing him.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, hold on... Can we get to the hotel first." He asked lovingly, and smiled at her.

"Yeah... I'm um- sorry... I came on a little strong... My bad..." She said sheepishly.

"No problem. Lets get our asses to the hotel quick. I want a more of that." Derek said.

Penelope smiled and held on tight because when Derek said that he needed to get his fine ass somewhere, it usually meant flying down 2 lane back roads at 100mph and there would be no stopping him until he got to where he wanted to be. And that's just what happened.

They climbed up the stairs, because the elevator had been full. They finally made it to their room. Derek pulled out his room card. He let Penelope in and then left for about 5 minuets. She took advantage of these few moments to herself to put on some of her fancy lingerie. Derek came back in the room with a bottle of tequila and 2 glasses. He turned to latch the door back, without noticing Penelope. He turned back around.

"Hmm, when Hotch said we'd be coming to New York I didn't think we'd b having some fun too." He said.

"So, you mean to tell me you didn't think about going to a bar and hooking up with some girls?" Asked Penelope, sliding her hand down her leg suggestively.

Derek opened the bottle of tequila and poured some shots. They sat for a while and couldn't agree on how to get started. They were both drunk as could get and neither of them wanted to go to work in the morning.

"I know how to get started" Penelope said.

"Hmm. I bet you do." Derek said.

Penelope was already on the bed and patted the empty space next to her signaling for Derek to come and lay beside her. He did as Penelope wanted.

They started with Penelope kissing Derek. He took off his shirt and jeans. She let him pull off her bra. He stood up and she took off his boxers and smiled at him. She started working on him, but was then quickly corrected and made to go back and lay in bed. Derek rolled her nipples in his soft hands. He was ever so gentle and he wanted her to enjoy it as much as possible. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close to him. He hadn't even taken her panties off yet. He reached through the covers and felt her. He pulled off her panties and then he stopped.

"Do you want to play a game with this?" He asked.

"What's it going to hurt?" Asked Penny.

Derek pulled out some handcuffs and cuffed both of her feet to either side of the bed. Then he took one of his shirts and blind folded her. Penelope was scarred out of her wits, but wanted more of him. She took a deep breath.

"Derek, is this going to hurt?" She asked

"No honey, not unless you want the whole deal. Do you want it all the way tonight?" He asked hopefull.

She smiled and knew that Derek got the gist. It wasn't that she wanted the pain, she wanted him to be happy. She wanted to him to do things to her that no other guy had ever done. He took 3 fingers and shoved them sharply inside of her. She kind of flinched. He noticed so he pulled out of her and a waited for a moment.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked

"No keep going." She said.

He took four fingers. His index, middle ring, and pinky finger and slowly slipped them inside of her. She arched up her back. He only had his second knuckle inside of her. He pulled out and went back into her. He could know longer see his fingers.

"Here, roll over on your stomach, and take the blindfold off." He said.

He put her in a position where her ass was up in the air and her knees were tucked under her. He stuck his entire hand inside of her and she screamed.

"Damn it, Derek, stop." She pleaded.

He pulled out of her and she sighed in relief. She nodded telling him that he could continue. He aligned himself with her and humped her. Stopping, only to un-handcuff her legs. He felt himself coming and he thought he might should pull out since he wasn't wearing a condom but he didn't. After a while they both fell into a deep sleep, they cuddled all through the night. Not knowing what tomorrow held.


End file.
